Daughter of Darkness
by darkonesroses
Summary: Rumplestiltskin hadn't thrown Belle out, and instead they have a daughter named Rose. but Regina has other plans. In Storybrooke, Mayor Regina has a sixteen year old daughter named Danielle, who Mr. Gold has taken an intrest in. Inspired by a Youtube video, Daughter of Darkness. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Belle hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could do this. What if he was angry? What if he didn't want this? What if... Belle shook her head. She would just have to tell him. He would find out one way or another. She pushed the heavy door open.

He was in the back of the room, spinning straw into gold as always. Belle walked over, passing the covered mirror, the stands with the clock and the candelabra, the branch with the fleece, the long table. Passing the tall windows that let in the sunlight and the huge tapestries that covered the walls. His castle was so magnificent, perfect for... what she was going to tell him.

"Something you need to tell me?" he asked, not turning to her.

"Yes," she nodded, and she stopped a couple feet away from where he was.

"Well, let's hear it," he said. He still didn't turn to her. He didn't even pick up his head. He just kept spinning. Belle cleared her throat.

"Rumple, look at me," she said. "I have something important to tell you and I want you to pay attention."

He sighed and turned around. He looked a little annoyed, like spinning straw was more important that her. Belle ignored that. After all, he didn't know how important this was.

"Rumple," she began, "I... Earlier today, I... found something out and there's... there's going to be a big change around here because... because... because I'm..." He was rolling his eyes, losing intrest by the second. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and mustered all of the courage she had.

"Rumple, I'm going to have a baby."

Silence. Dead silence. He seemed paralyzed, terrified. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. Belle swallowed and waited for him to do, say something, anything. She waited a long time before he finally moved. He stood up slowly and numbly moved towards her, like he wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. Belle made no attempt to stop him, and stood there, probably as scared as he was.

He finally reached her. Neither of them said anything. For a moment, they stood there, staring at each other. Belle swallowed again. Then tears began to form in his eyes and he smiled. She smiled too, relieved, and they hugged each other.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle were going to be parents.

The next nine months were very long for both of them. Anticipating their first child together was very nerve wracking. It had been so long since Rumple had a child in his life, and now that is was happening again he seemed truly happy, almost fulfilled. Her belly grew large and round, and when they could feel the baby moving inside her, it was indescribable, and it only added to the joy and anxiety to it all, and the slowly growing impatience inside Rumple to hold a child again. His own child.

And then the day came.

Rumple paid a doctor in gold to come to his castle to help Belle, but the doctor insisted that he stay outside of the room. For several hours, Rumple paced outside of the room, waiting impatiently. Spinning gold wasn't going to help him now. So he waited and waited. The suspence was killing him. How long was this going to take? At long lasts, he could enter.

Belle laid on the bed, exhausted, but she smiled when he entered. In her arms she held a bundle of blankets and Rumple's heart felt like it would burst. It was his child. His. Belle looked at the bundle and back to Rumple.

"It's a girl, Rumple," she said, and a tear of happiness rolled down her face.

When Rumpelstiltskin saw his daughter for the first time, when she opened her eyes and looked at him, when he held her, his heart swelled, and for the first time in a long time, he felt true happiness, and he loved his new daughter with all his heart. He didn't even stop a few tears of joy from escaping his eyes.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked finally.

"...Rose." Belle said.

Chapter 1

"Papa! Mama! Look what I found in the forest!" Rose called as she entered the main room. Rumple was at the spinning wheel as always, and Belle was cleaning. They both looked at their daughter, who was now ten years old. She looked just like her mother: long brown hair, round face, slender body. The only difference was her smile, and her brown eyes. Both were her father's. In Rose's arms was a very small rabbit, curiously sniffing the air.

"Rose? Why would you bring a rabbit inside?" Belle asked.

"He's hurt!" Rose said, and she showed them the rabbit's back leg, which had been bitten by some predator.

"Well in that case we can have rabbit stew for supper," Rumple smiled and went back to the wheel. He was joking. He was always joking.

"Rumple," Belle said in a mock scolding voice.

"Papa," Rose said in the same tone. Rumple laughed and motioned for her to come forward.

"Come here, I'll help him," he smiled. Rose giggled and brought the rabbit to him. He held out his hand and it began to glow a purple-blue color. He ran his hand over the rabbit's injured leg and the injury disappeared. Rose was always fascinated with her father's magic.

"Thank you, Papa," she smiled. Rumple nodded.

"Now come on. Back outside he goes," Belle said.

"Awww, can't I keep him?" Rose asked as she adjusted her grasp on the rabbit.

"No, Rose. I already have enough to clean up around here without another animal in the castle," she smiled and winked, and went back to cleaning. By animals she meant Rose and Rumple. She was teasing, of course, but sometimes she complained that Rose's room and some of Rumple's castle looked like a pig stye. Rose didn't even know what a pig stye was, but her room wasn't _that_ messy...

"Best do as your mother says, dearie," Rumple said. Rose sighed and nodded and went back outside to turn the rabbit loose.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Belle teased Rumple.

"And this surprises you? I'm only her father," Rumple turned to her.

"I know," Belle said.

"Hm..." Rumple nodded and went back to the wheel. "She needs friends, though. She can't spend her entire life playing with rabbits."

"If only a certain person called the Dark One didn't scare everyone off," Belle smiled. Rumple just looked at her. "Alright, I'm sorry. ...Look. How about I take her to town with me tomorrow, and I'll let her play with the other children while I buy things?"

Rumple nodded. "Just make sure she stays safe."

The annoying sound of the alarm clock rang in Danielle's ears. 7:00 am. already? She hit the off button and rubbed her eyes. Thank goodness it was Friday. She didn't want to wake up early anymore.

"Danielle! Get up!" her mother called form downstairs.

"Alright, alright!" Danielle called and she fumbled out of bed. She dressed herself in her favorite skinny jeans and her striped, long sleeved shirt with a hood. She brushed her short brown hair and rubbed the sleep out of her brown eyes. She lingered at the mirror for a moment. She didn't look anything like her mother. Her adoptive brother looked more like her and technically they weren't even related.

"Danielle!" her mom called again.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Danielle shouted and grabbed her backpack. She headed downstairs and was almost ran over by her brother, Henry.

"Henry, watch it!" she said sharply.

"Sorry, Danny!" Henry called over his shoulder as he ran upstairs to his room. Danielle sight and shook her head and went down to the kitchen. Regina Mills, the mayor, her mother, was in the kitchen washing Henry's cereal bowl from earlier..

"Well, it's about time," Regina said, looking up at her. "i have a meeting to go to so I'm taking Henry early. Finish up the dishes before you leave. And _please_ tell me you're not wearing _that_."

"Mom! I like this!" Danielle said as she popped some bread into the toaster.

"Well, I don't," Regina said. "you better change before you go to school."

Danielle sighed. "fine," she said. Regina looked at her for a moment. She was about to say something when Henry came running down with his backpack.

"H-Henry get in the car," Regina said. "Danielle, I'll see you later...?"

"Yeah. Have fun at the meeting," Danielle nodded, not looking at her. Regina nodded and headed out the door with Henry Danielle sighed and went to change. Regina was always ruling her life. But Danielle was fifteen. She was practically and adult. She didn't need her mom to tell her what to do anymore. She changed into an undershirt with an open button up over it. She ate her breakfast, finished the dishes, and headed out the door. She always walked to school on her own. She didn't know why, but she just liked it. Being in a car always made her feel cooped up, and she liked being outside.

She was about half way to the school when something caught her attention. Out to the corner of her eye, she saw something move, and when she turned her head, she saw a poor rabbit that had been bitten on it's back leg.

"Oh, the poor thing," she said quietly, and she stopped walking. She had to get to school, but... seeing the poor helpless rabbit moved her.

Slowly, she knelt down and looked at the rabbit. Then very, very slowly, she reached out her hand and stroked it. It made an attempt to move away, but it's leg prevented it from running. Danielle made a decision and she took of the button up. She was able to wrap up the rabbit in her shirt and she picked it up.

"I can get to school later," she said, heading for the animal shelter.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Rose held her mother's hand tightly as they headed out to town. There were so many people there, and rose was rather nervous. She had never been around this many people before, and it was happening a little too quickly for the ten-year-old. Belle noticed her daughter's anxiety, so she squeezed the tiny fingers that held hers. Rose looked up at her.

"It's going to be alright, Rose. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" Belle smiled. Rose nodded.

Belle was buying some groceries for their supper and Rose lost interest very quickly, but she was reluctant to leave her mother's side. Then she saw some boys playing ball in the streets, and she longed to play with them. One of the boys kicked the ball too far and it rolled to Rose's feet. She picked it up and looked back up at the boys.

"Oi! Give us the ball, will ya?" a boy called. Rose looked at the ball, to the boys, and to her mother. Belle smiled.

"Go on, you can go play with them," she said. "I'll be right over here if you need me."

Rose swallowed and slowly went over to the boys. A boy with wild red hair reached out for the ball.

"Ummm... can I play?" Rose asked. The redhead blinked and looked at her for a minute then looked at his friends. They looked a little nervous at the idea of playing with the Dark One's daughter.

"Well... ya can if ya promise your Da won't skin us," the boy said tentatively, as if she had magic too, and would turn him into a frog for insulting her.

"Don't worry, my Papa isn't mean to kids," Rose said. "Mama says I have him wrapped around my finger, so I'll make sure he's not mean to you."

"Well... Alright then," the boy said.

"I'm Rose," she smiled.

"Thomas," the boy nodded, and Rose started to play with the boys, while her mother watched her lovingly.

The rabbit was going to be fine. Just a few days rest and bandaging and he would be as good as he was before. Danielle was able to make it to school on time, and she was happy now. She walked up to her locker and began to unlock it.

"Well somebody's in a good mood today," a voice said. Danielle smiled and turned around. Behind her were her friends, all boys. Adam, Clive, Hugh, Freddy, Rodney, and the redhead, Todd. She smiled and went up to them.

"Any particular reason why you're all smiling this morning?" Clive asked.

"What, you get a new boyfriend?" Rodney teased.

"Hey, I thought Todd was you're boyfriend!" Freddy said and they all laughed.

"In your dreams!" Danielle said and she opened her locker. "I just helped a hurt animal on the way here, that's all."

"Oh, ain't that sweet," Adam said. "Danielle, the cuddly animal hero."

"Oh, get real," Danielle smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think it's good that Danny's helping animals," Hugh said. "Maybe she can be a vet, and when Rodney the Rat gets sick, she can fix him up."

All of them started laughing again and Rodney and Hugh had a short play fight by pushing each other around for a minute.

"Boys," Danielle rolled her eyes again laughing, and they headed to class.

Rose got pretty good at playing ball with the boys over the next few weeks, so good that she was starting to let it go to her head.

"Mama! Mama, I'm the best ball player in the land!" she sang as she skipped next to her mother on their way back to the castle. Belle smiled.

"So you have fun today?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Next time I want to bring some of my own toys for us to play with, okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes, if you want to," her mother said.

"Yay!" Rose started dancing around her mother. Belle laughed, her laughter sounding like music.

Suddenly the sound of hoof beats pounding the ground behind them could be heard, and the two of them turned around. A large, black carriage surrounded by guards on horse back was riding up.

"Oh, no..." Belle said quietly. "Rose, stay close to me." And she held her daughter's hand tightly.

"Who is that, Mama?" Rose asked.

"The queen," Belle said.

The carriage pulled up to a stop and the door opened. A beautiful woman dressed in all black poked her head out.

"Why, Belle! What a lovely surprise," the woman smiled. "It's been a long time, dear."

"Regina..." Belle nodded.

"Where are you going on such a fine day?" Regina asked.

"Home," Belle said. "What do you want?"

Regina looked at her for a moment. "To stretch my legs with you, if you don't mind. I have a long journey ahead of me," she said, and she saw Rose next to Belle. "And who is this lovely little girl?"

"Rose, my daughter, now if you'd excuse us, we have to get home," Belle said and began to turn away from the queen.

"Oh let me walk with you for a little bit," Regina smiled and stepped out of the carriage. Belle seemed irritated and a little nervous as she swallowed. Rose was confused. What was this all about?

Regina walked beside the two of them, and she was awfully curious about Rose. Belle was very quiet and didn't even look at the queen. Rose wasn't sure what to say or do, what with the queens guards following them.

"So who's her father, darling Belle, hmm?" Regina smiled and then looked at Rose. "Who's your father sweetie?"

Belle was still silent, looking straight ahead. Rose swallowed and looked from her mother to the queen.

"Rum...Rumplestiltskin," Rose said slowly.

"Rose," Belle said sharply, gripping her daughter's hand tightly as a warning. But it was too late.

"Ahh, Rumple," Regina smiled. "Finally started a family, did he? What a shame I was not invited to the baby shower."

"You have no business in my husband's, my, or my daughter's life," Belle said.

"My, my, aren't we feisty today," Regina said.

"H-How do you know Papa?" Rose asked.

"Oh, we go way back, sweetie," Regina smiled. Rose didn't like that smile at all. "He's the one who taught me how to use magic."

"What?" Belle froze in her tracks and Regina looked at her, still wearing that smug grin.

"What, he never told you?" she asked. "He taught me magic a long time ago. He even taught my mother." Regina chuckled. "Honestly, child, do you even know him at all?"

"_You_ taught _Regina_?"

"I don't see why you're so upset about this. I taught Regina and her mother Cora how to use magic. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because it's one of the many secrets you haven't told me! What else are you hiding? Why do you hide things like this from me? Rumple, that woman tried to ruin our relationship and has done countless of horrible things!"

Rose stood outside of the closed door, listening to her parents on the other side of the door. Belle was furious that Rumple hadn't told her anything and that led to questions about what else he was keeping from her. After over ten years of being together, you'd think there would be no more secrets between them.

"Dearie, many of the things I've done don't concern you," Rumple said. "You should leave it at that."

Rose heard Belle sigh.

"Then why don't you tell me? We've been together for years and I still don't know you, and neither does your daughter. How can you expect to be her father when you won't be honest with either of us?"

"Belle, I have been honest with you. But there are certain things about me that... that you wouldn't understand..."

"How do you know if you won't even tell them to me?"

For a long time, there was silence. Rose wished she could see what was happening. Suddenly, by magic, the door swung open, and Belle and Rumple sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Rose, come here," Rumplestiltskin said, motioning for her to come closer. Rose went over to her mother and father. "Rose, your mother is right. I haven't been honest. With either of you. So, here it goes. All of this started when my first wife, Milah, disappeared..."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to appologize to everyone about that little hiccup i had when i posted the first chapter twice. i'm new to FF and i couldn't firgure out how to add a second chapter. but i have it up now!<strong>

**i hope you don't mind filler stuff until we get Danielle to meet her dad again (oops, spoilers!). there's not going to be a whole lot of Danielle with her friends in the book so if they're annoying, they don't add much to the story, with the exception of Todd.**

**in this chapter, Regina reminds me of a nosy popular girl like some girls i knew in junior high, and i hope you can over look that. (man i appologize too mcuh) **

**so thanks for waiting so patiently for this next chapter. Hugs and loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

"...and I'm just about to deliver the final punch and then POW! Outta nowhere, he comes up with this killer spell and all of my life bar is wiped out. Game over," Clive said passionately, waving his fork around.

"Dude, I already told you the combo to beat that guy. Use it," Adam said.

"Yeah, and we all know Clive's memory span; three seconds." Danielle teased, and everyone laughed. It was lunch time at the high school, and Danielle and the boys sat at their favorite table. The boys, as always, were talking about their video games. Danielle didn't have a video game player, and she wasn't allowed to go over to anyone else's house, so she liked hearing about the boys playing them.

"Wait I thought gold fish have a three second memory span," Hugh said.

"Well look at who's finally grown a brain stem," Rodney said, and he and Hugh started fencing with their forks. Clive started taking bets. Then both of their forks broke and they called it a draw.

"Tough speaking of gold fish, what kind of animal did you help this morning, anyway, Danielle?" Todd asked.

"Huh? Oh, a rabbit," Danielle said and spooned some corn in her mouth. "It's leg was bit badly so it couldn't hop away. I wrapped 'em up in my shirt."

"Thant shirt that you're wearing now?"" Freddy asked. Danielle nodded. "So you gonna get rabbit flu by next week?"

Danielle laughed and flicked a piece of corn at him.

"Well I think it's good that Danny's helping animals," Todd said. "That's a good career to get into."

"Yeah, thanks, Todd," Danielle smiled.

"Aww, ain't that sweet," Adam teased.

"Yeah," Rodney said. "They should have a make-out session."

"Ohhhhh yeah!" Clive said. "Make-out! Make-out! Make-out! Make-out!"

"You all are so immature!" Danielle laughed and she flicked her corn at them.

"Corn fight!" Clive shouted, and the whole table started flinging spoonfuls of corn at each other until the aids threatened them with detention.

The group headed outside to the large grass area where the students were allowed to hang out until the bell rang. Hugh and Rodney challenged Clive and Adam to a two-on-two at the basket ball court, so they disappeared. Then it was just Danielle, Freddy, and Todd.

"So what do you two wanna do?" Freddy asked.

"You wanna head to the library?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, sure," Freddy shrugged.

"Mkay," Danielle nodded. They reached the library. Freddy headed over to the sci-fi and Todd and Danielle went to the graphic novels. For a moment, neither of them said anything. There was still that awkwardness hanging above them, about the boys wanting them to kiss earlier. Danielle liked Todd as a friend, but the boys had it in their heads that there was something more between them, and they always teased the about it. Danielle still wasn't sure if Todd felt the same. They were just friends right?

"Um... Danny, a-about earlier...?" Todd whispered.

'Here we go...' Danielle thought.

"The boys were just being, well you know them," Todd continued. "We-We're just friends, right?"

"Of course," Danielle nodded. "Don't worry. I stopped taking their teasing seriously a long time ago..."

"Yeah," Todd said. "Just-Just wanted to make sure that you weren't getting the wrong ideas..."

"Oh, please," Danielle said. "We're just friends, right?"

"Yup... Just friends..." Todd nodded.

Rose wasn't sure if she should be afraid of her father or not. He had just told her and Belle everything that he had done and why; to get to the land without magic, where his son, Baelfire, was taken. But he had done so many bad things... Rose didn't even want to think about it now.

After Rumple finished his tale, both Belle and Rose were quiet for a long time.

"You wanted me to be honest, Belle," Rumple said after a moment. "There you have it."

For a moment, Belle didn't say anything.

"...Thank you... for telling us the truth, Rumple..." she said slowly. "Rose, come with me, please."

Taking her by the hand, Belle led her daughter out of the room and into Rose's bedroom.

"Rose, you need to start packing," Belle said.

"Packing? For what?" Rose asked.

"You and I are going," Belle said, heading towards Rose's dresser and pulling out some outfits.

"Going? Going where? What about Papa?"

"Papa's not coming. We're going to my father's castle."

"But I want Papa to come with us!" Rose cried and tried to put her clothes back in the dresser.

"No. We're not going to see Papa for a while, alright?"

"No! I want Papa to come with us!"

"Rose, enough of this. Start packing." Belle said, taking the clothes from her and putting them in a bag.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Belle and Rose turned to see Rumple standing in the door way.

"I'm taking her to my father's castle." Belle said firmly.

"What? I be honest with you, like you tell me to, and the first time I do, you take my daughter away from me?!" Rumple was agitated and... afraid to lose either one of them.

"I just think that it would be a good idea if we left for a little while," Belle said. "It's not safe for her to be here."

"Oh, because I'm the Dark One?" Rumple asked. "Both of you have been here for years and I haven't done anything to you!"

"Rumple, please!" Belle said. "Your history... I don't think Rose should be around... someone like you."

"Someone like me?! She's my daughter!" Rumple shouted. "What, I'm a bad example for my own child? Coming from the person who's taking her away from me?!"

"I'm not taking-"

"You're not taking her away from me!" Rumple yelled. Rose's eyes were filled with tears and her lip was wobbling. "I've already lost a child, I'm not losing another one! You're just like milah! You can't take her from me!"  
>"Now, there's where you're wrong, Rumplestiltskin," Belle said. "I can."<p>

No matter how much Rumple begged her after that, Belle packed things for both her and Rose, and a half hour later she took Rose away. And the last thing that Rumplestiltskin saw of his daughter was her looking over she shoulder at him as she was led away by Belle, tears streaming down from her brown eyes and whispering

"Good bye, Papa..."

Usually, Danielle headed straight home after school. But as she was heading home, she decided to make a stop at the animal shelter were she had left the rabbit. He was curled up in the back of his cage, munching on some lettuce. When Danielle peered in, he looked up and stared at her with those shiny dark eyes.

"He likes you," David Nolan said. He worked at the shelter and had recently come out of a coma. He was a nice guy and kinda cute too... Too bad he was married.

"I'm glad," Danielle smiled.

"You're sure your mother will approve of you helping him?" David asked.

"It'll be fine. When he gets better, I'll release him and that'll be that." Danielle said. "It's not like I'm bringing him into the house as a pet."

"True enough." David smiled. "He's very lucky you found him, you know. Not everyone would have helped."

"...That's what I'll call him; Lucky," Danielle said. David smiled again.

After Danielle visited Lucky, she started heading home. Storybrooke was such a small town. Everybody always did the same things every day. She had been on a set schedule to come straight home after school, so only now was she late, offsetting the routine. She had been here as long as she could remember and the only thing that had changed around here was Henry's mom, Emma.

Henry had been adopted by Regina when he was a baby. They had been told that the birth mother didn't want anything to do with him. Suddenly she turns up out of the blue when Henry went to go look for her. He was so weird. Why would he want to be with someone who gave him up? It's not like-

Suddenly Danielle collided with someone on the sidewalk. Sh was thrown backward and landed on her back. She looked up and saw a man in a dark suit with a cane standing above her, looking at her like he had seen a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Belle stopped in town later that evening to rest. They would continue their journey in the morning. Rose was still very upset.

"Why did we have to leave Papa? What if he gets lonely?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"He won't be lonely, Rose," Belle said. "He'll be perfectly fine by himself."

"Why don't you love Papa anymore, Mama?" Rose asked.

Belle looked at her daughter for a minute before she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Rose cried.

"Oh Rose," Belle said. "I still do love your father. But the thing is I love you too and I want you to be safe. And your father, well... He's a difficult man to love, sweetheart."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sorry I ran into you there, sir," Danielle said as she began to pick herself up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"...W-Well, you're not hurt, are you?" the man asked, offering his hand to her. He helped her up on her feet and she didn't notice his hand lingered in hers just for a moment too long.

"No, I don't... I-I-I don't think...so..." Danielle said, and she looked at him curiously. He seemed strangely familiar... Danielle couldn't put her finger on it, but she thought she had seen him before. He seemed to notice.

"You don't... You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked.

"...No I don't... think so," she said. The man looked at her for another moment.

"I see..." he outstretched his hand. "Well, my name is Mr. Gold. I own the pawnbroker shop down the street."

"Ah," Danielle shook his hand. "Well, I'm Danielle Mills. I'm the mayor's daughter."

"Regina?" Mr. Gold asked. Danielle nodded. "...I was unaware that she had another child..."

"Hmm. Yeah, no, I'm her daughter."

"...I see..." Mr. Gold muttered, seeming very deep in thought.

"Well, I should be heading home," Danielle said after a moment.

"Yes of course," he nodded.

"Um... Sorry about running into you, again," she said as she passed him.

` "Quite alright," he said. "Good bye, Miss Danielle."

Danielle looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Good bye, Mr. Gold," she said. He almost looked in pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was mid day. Rose and Belle were traveling on foot down a trail into the forest. It was very quiet, except for the sound of birds and the tread of their foot steps. Belle had been determined to get a head start on the day, and they had left shortly after dawn.

Rose looked up at her mother. They were so similar in looks. They had the same shape of face and the same long chestnut hair. But their eyes were different. Belle had beautiful blue eyes like the sky. Rose's eyes were brown, like her father's. Her father...

Rose stopped suddenly.

"Mama, I want to go home," she said. "I want Papa."

"Rose... I know you miss him, but trust me. This is for your own good," she sighed. "It's better this way."

"But-" Rose's protest was interrupted by the sound of hoof beats. They turned and saw the queen's carriage. And like last time, it stopped next to them. And like last time, the queen stepped out again.

"We meet again," she smiled.

"Excuse us, your highness, but we are trying to get somewhere," Belle said, tugging Rose closer.

"Where are you going? Perhaps I can be of assistance," Regina asked.

"My father's castle," Belle said. "And thank you for your kind words, but we don't need your help."

"But, Mama, I want to go home to Papa!" Rose said, stamping her foot.

"Ooh, she's feisty like you, isn't she?" Regina chuckled and stepped towards them. "I think I can help with this little disagreement. You want to go to your father's castle, and you want to go home to Rumple. Allow me to make this decision easier."

Suddenly she snapped her fingers, and purple smoke began to surround Belle and Rose. Mother and daughter clung to each other tightly...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Where were you_?!" Regina asked when Danielle walked through the door. "You're _supposed_ to be here _before_ we are so you can look after Henry while I'm gone!"

"Look, I'm sorry but I... 'ran into someone' on my way home," Danielle said.

"_Who_?"

"Uh, Mr. Somebody... Uh, Mr. Gold he said his name was," Danielle explained as she started heading upstairs.

"Gold?" Regina asked, her fists tightening.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Everybody knows Gold... What did he want?"

"Nothing," Danielle shrugged. "I just bumped into him by accident."

"I want you to stay away from him from now on," Regina said, following her up the stairs. "and I want _you_, _at home_, _on time_, as always."

"Whatever," Danielle rolled her eyes as she neared her bedroom.

"You do not 'whatever' me; I am your mother!" Regina said angrily.

"Or you'll what?" Danielle whipped around to face the woman, her brown eyes like fire. "Keep me inside all day? You do that already. Ground me from electronics? I don't have a phone or and iPod, and I don't even watch T.V. Send me to bed without dinner? I'm not even hungry. Make me do chores? I clean up the whole house when you're gone at your 'work', whatever it is you do. I am untouchable. So _whatever_." Danielle slammed the door in Regina's face and sat on her bed.

Ten minutes later, Danielle stood outside of her home with a suitcase of her clothes and a toothbrush, with her mother's words ringing in her head:

'And don't come back until you've learn to respect the home I've given to you.'

Danielle sighed. She should have seen this coming. Thankfully, she had some money, and Grannie's Bed and Breakfast wasn't too far from here. She picked up her suit case and started walking.

Henry watched her leave from his window and then went down to the kitchen to talk to Regina.

"Was that really necessary, Mom?" he asked.

"Your sister had to learn some manners, Henry, and she's not learning them under this roof, so she had to learn them somewhere else," Regina sighed. Henry didn't say anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'd like a room, please," Danielle said.

"Alright, what's the name?" Grannie asked, opening up the book.

"Danielle Mills..."

"Mills?" Grannie looked up over her glasses. "The Mayor's daughter? Why would you... Never mind, free of charge."

"What? But I have money, you don't have to-"

"Free of charge, Missy," Grannie said firmly. "You want the room or not?"

Danielle sighed.

"Yes, please. Thank you..." she said, and Grannie handed her the key. It wasn't that she didn't like free things. It was that she didn't want it free just because of her mom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

** -slowly comes out of hiding- ….ok so nobody has killed me yet, so I guess it's safe to post another chapter...**

** Ok, so about the last chapter, I know, Belle would never ever ever freaking ever do that because she is awesomeness and perfection herself. But here's the thing, I had written this during season 1 and the very beginning of season 2, so I had no idea how awesome Belle was at the time. Now that I do, I feel really bad about it but to re-write this would be to re-write the whole book. So please bear with me people, I do understand. I hate having Belle like this too but the thing is it just works like this. So we all good? Still friends? Ok?**

** SO! Regina freaking kicked Danielle out! How do you all feel about that one? I laughed my head off writing that scene, I thought it was awesome! Please tell me what you think!**

** Imma go back into hiding now just in case you still wanna kill me...**

** Hugs and loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

_It was dark and cold. The only light was a torch fat down to the right. And in front of the room was a tall row of poles. Like bars. Like a cage._

_"Mama?" Rose called into the darkness. "Mama where are you?"_

_"I'm here, sweetheart," Belle's voice answered, and Rose felt a hand much larger than hers touch her head and then fumble to her hand. Rose held her mother's hand tightly._

_"Mama, what's going on? Where are we?" she asked._

_"I think... I think we're in a dungeon..." Belle said. She sounded close to tears. _

_"Did we do something bad?"_

_"No. The queen locks up whomever she wants whenever she wants. You did nothing wrong."_

_"I'm scared, Mama... I want to go home to Papa."_

_Belle began to cry, and she knelt down and hugged her daughter close and tight. "I know, sweetie. I want to go home too... I did this, this is all my fault... Your father would have protected us, I never should have taken you away... I'm so sorry, Rose. I just wish I could tell your Papa that I was sorry... But I promise you, Rose, everything will work out. We are going to get out of here, and we'll go straight back to Papa. We'll see him again, I know it."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your mom kicked you out?" Clive asked. "Can she do that?"

"Apparently," Danielle sighed and poked at her food with her fork. "Thank goodness I got a room at Grannie's."

"You know you could have come over to one of our places, right?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I know. But I think the inn will be fine. Not to mentions I'll freak out all your parents when you bring a girl home," Danielle teased.

"Hey!" Rodney laughed.

"We'll always be here for you, Danny," Freddy smiled in a comforting way. Danielle returned the smile and nodded.

"Okay, lighten up people, really? Am I at the wrong table?" Hugh said loudly. "Come on! We're the rowdiest group in Storybrooke! Do we let ourselves get down?!"

"No!" the table said.

"Do we rule our own world?!"

"Yes!"

"Will we stand for this?!"

"NO!"

And the group pounded on the table, whooping and shouting. They wouldn't be defeated by this.

Danielle had to remind herself that she had to go to the inn after school. When she passed the mayor's house, she stopped. Mr. Gold was standing at the gate, about to go in.

"Mr. Gold?" she asked. He turned to her.

"Ah, Miss Danielle, what a surprise," he smiled. "Please, after you."

"Oh-Oh no, I can't go in there," Danielle shook her head.

"...Well, why not? It's your house...?" he asked.

"My mom, uh, kicked me out," Danielle shrugged. "Until I 'learn some manners'. She'll take me back when she doesn't have anyone to clean the house while she's gone."

"...I see..." Mr. Gold nodded. She could see his jaw clenched and his fists tighten a bit. "A-And where are you staying now?"

"Oh, at Grannies," she said, motioning her head in the direction of the inn.

"Ah," he nodded again. "Well, I... I hope everything works out for you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to pay your...mother a visit."

"Okay," Danielle said. "See you around, Mr. Gold."

"Yes, good day Miss Danielle," he nodded and went through the gate. Danielle headed to the inn and went up to her room. She finished up her homework and then sat on her bed. There was nothing for her to do now. Then she thought; she had plenty of things to do now. Her mother wasn't in charge of her life anymore. She could do whatever she wanted. She smiled and got up to change her shirt. The first thing she was going to do was hit this town. She put on her favorite shirt that her mother hated and headed to the bathroom to put on her makeup. As she was putting her eye shadow on, she noticed something.

She had always said she didn't look like her mother. Her face shape, her hair, her figure, her eyes... her eyes? They were brown, nothing special. But she had seen those eyes some where else. Recently. She gasped. Mr. Gold. They had the same eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Rumplestiltskin sat alone in the main room of the castle, at his spinning wheel as always. He hadn't seen Belle or Rose in weeks, but he thought it would be better not to go after them. Belle would come to her senses and they would be back soon..._

_Suddenly the doors opened, and the queen walked in, smiling to herself and strutting about proudly._

_"Hello, Rumple," she said. "Miss me?"_

_"What do you want?" he asked, not looking at her. _

_"To pay my respects, of course," Regina smiled and started fiddling with the curtains. "I thought after your two recent tragedies you would need some company."_

_Rumple slowly stopped the wheel. He looked over at her._

_"Tragedies?" he asked._

_"Belle and Rose, of course."_

_"What?"_

_"Wait, you... you don't know?" Regina asked. "You really don't get out much anymore, do you?" Rumple said nothing. "Well... when they got to Sir Maurice's castle, this thought Belle was corrupt or possessed. He locked her up in a tower and she was force fed potions to rid her of the curse, and clerics performed rituals with flames on her. Eventually she threw herself off the tower. She died."_

_For a moment, there was silence, those last two words hanging in the air. Rumple's face was frozen into one without expression, but Regina know inside he was quite the opposite._

_"...And what of Rose?" he asked, his voice barley a whisper, his eyes focusing on the ground. _

_Regina chuckled._

_"Oh, poor Rose," she sighed. "Her grandfather thought she was a demon or a witch with dark powers, so she was burned at the stake."_

_Rumple finally raised his head and looked at her._

_"You're lying," he accused quietly. _

_Regina looked at him for a moment and then reached into her handbag she had with her. She pulled out a glass jar the size of a pocket watch. Inside were ashes from a fire, like the one Rose had been burned in. Rumple's breath caught. He saw tiny fragments of pink ribbon in the jar. The same ribbon Rose wore in her hair every day._

_"I'm sorry Rumple," Regina said as she put the jar on the table. "You're on your own again."_

_"...Leave me," Rumple said quietly. "Now." _

_Regina nodded and turned. He didn't see the evil fox-like smile that her mouth had twisted into. For a long time, Rumplestiltskin didn't more even long after Regina had left. He slowly went over to the table and touched the jar. He began to cry._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She's _alive_?!" Gold snapped as he followed Regina into the house. "All this time, she's been _here_ with _you_?!"

"Honestly, Rumple. You've known me for how long? And you think I don't keep secrets from you?" Regina smiled.

"This is not a joke, Regina," Gold growled. "My daughter as been living with you since the curse was activated, and you tole me she was dead. I'm starting to question the other things you've told me."

"Search all you want for Belle; she's not here."

"I want my daughter back Regina," Gold said. "Plea-"

"Before you say please, let's think about this for a minute," Regina interrupted. "Rose, your daughter, is now going by the name _Danielle_. She had been _my_ daughter for the past _twenty eight years_ and has only met _you _yesterday. Take her thoughts and feeling into consideration. What would you tell her if I allowed you to have her? She's not you daughter anymore, Rumple. Good luck getting her when she belongs to me."

"Oh, I thought you didn't want her anymore," Gold said. "After ally, you're the one that threw her out."

"Did I mention that she's a pain in the ass? Must take after her father that way," Regina smiled.

"Don't talk about her that way," Gold snapped. "And she may be your daughter now, but when Emma breaks this curse, when _Rose_ remembers who she really is and who _you_ really are, you think she's going to run to your arms and call you her mother? You're going to lose everything, and I'm going to be there when it happens to laugh in your face."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Holy crap, i'm getting death threats now! guess i better update!**

**i guess i should be concerned, but all i can think about is how shocked i am that you guys all want to see what happens next. i thought i would lose all of the followers of this story because of my writing of belle, but you're all still here!...waiting to kill me... yeah i'm still flattered!**

**so then! i've decided to start doing flash backs to enchanted forest in italics so it makes it easier to tell where we're at. i'll go back and fix the other chapters later. **

**also, i would like to encourage you all to chack out my sister's new account, under the name of LoquaciousQuibbler. she writes Loki and OC fan fics and they're really good...and really angsty.**

**i think i'm done rambling now. **

**hugs and loves!**

**darkonesroses**


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle stared in the mirror for another minute or two before she shook her head. Just because she and Mr. Gold had brown eyes didn't mean anything. Lots of people had brown eyes. She shook the idea out of her had and grabbed her purse. She was going to have some fun.

First: shopping. Usually Danielle didn't like shopping, but that was because she was only allowed to go with Regina, and Regina always picked out things for her. Danielle never agreed with anything that Regina got for her, and they would always argue before Regina gave up and said, "Just pick something, I don't even care anymore."

But now Danielle didn't have to argue to get the clothes she wanted. She could pick out whatever she felt like. She would just have to b careful to watch the prices now because her mom wasn't buying anymore.

After getting some new shirts and a scarf and a hat and a pair of shoes, she wondered where she should head next.

"Danny?" a voice asked. Danielle turned and saw Todd coming out of the video game shop down the street.

"Hey Todd," she smiled and waved.

"Been shopping?" he asked and went over to her, pointing at the shopping bags.

"Yep," Danielle smiled. "My mom can't control what I buy anymore."

"Don't you think that you should just go back and apologize?" he asked.

"No, I want her to realize how much she needs me, and then she'll beg me to come back," Danielle said.

"Ohhh, smart," Todd nodded. "Well... now that you're out here... join me to the ice cream shop?"

"Is this you asking me out on a date?" she teased.

"Maybe," he winked and held out his arm. She laughed and took his arm, and they headed to the ice cream shop across the street.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0

_One day it became lighter on the other side of the bars. Rose opened her eyes to see Regina the queen standing in front of the cell, smiling widely with two guards at her side, each holding torches._

_"__Hello my dears," she said. Belle woke up and looked at her. _

_"__Let us go," she said._

_"__Please let us out," Rose said. "We didn't do anything wrong..."_

_"__Oh, I know, sweetie," Regina said. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go."_

_"__Why are we in here? We have done nothing to you," Belle said._

_"__You did nothing. It was him." Regina said. "He ruined my life. I tried taking his power from him, but he's stronger than I thought. So I have to make it personal. I can't take his power, but I can take away the things he loves most."_

_"__So you take us and hold us captive for revenge?" Belle asked._

_"__Of course," Regina smiled. "And he doesn't suspect a thing. He's quite gullible for someone with that much power."_

_"__You're going to regret this," Belle said. _

_"__We shall see," Regina said, and she turned and left with her guards._

_4 Years Later..._

_"__Mama, I think I've got it! I've got it!" Rose said._

_"__Quiet! Quickly move it!" Belle said and moved to help her daughter. Rose knelt on the ground, moving a cell bar out of it's place. If they could get it out, there would be enough space for one of them to get out and escape._

_They moved the bar back and forth, around and around. Finally it came loose._

_"__That's it! That's it, we've got it!" Belle exclaimed._

_"__Yes!" Rose jumped up._

_They must have been heard, for there was the sound of a door opening far in the distance._

_"__It's the guards," Belle said. "Rose,quickly. You have to get out, do not let them catch you. Get out of the castle, get as far away from here as you can. Find your father, tell him what happened. He'll know what to do."_

_"__But what about you?"_

_"__I'll be fine, now go. Go while you still can. Go!"_

_Rose nodded and squeezed through the bars. She looked at her mother one last time before she turned and ran. She ran and ran, never looking back. It was dark and she didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't let them catch her._

_She want down many different hallways with no luck of escape. Finally she found a heavy wooden door and without hesitation she shoved it open. _

_Blinding sunlight shot into her face, and she screamed and shielded her eyes. She hadn't seen sunlight in four years and then suddenly having her face full of it blinded her for several minutes. But she had to keep going. Still half blind from the light, she shoved the door behind her closed and turned and ran again. Foggy shapes and blurry shadows were starting to form, and since no one stopped her, she kept running. She didn't look back, and she didn't think. There was only run. Just run._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So how's staying at the inn for free working out?" Todd asked.

"It's good but... I don't want everything to be awesome just because I'm the mayor's daughter." Danielle sighed.

"Hmm," Todd nodded and took a bite of his ice cream. The two of them were in the ice cream shop sharing a table. Todd had a banana split and Danielle had a chocolate blizzard. She was really enjoying this. Regina never let her outside just about at all, let alone with a friend. She never knew why, though.

"So you're just gonna hang out at the inn until your mom takes you back?" Todd asked.

"As long as it's free, yeah," she nodded. "I'm not going back until she admits that she needs me and that she was wrong."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why you so concerned?"

"Come on, you're my friend. I don't want something bad to happen to you," Todd said. "I mean I... I like you."

Danielle froze and slowly looked up at him. "...What?" she asked quietly.

"I...I like you Danny," Todd said again. "I thought it was pretty obvious because the boys noticed and started pointing it out."

"So the weren't just joking?" she asked.

"Yeah... I wanted to tell you myself, but you know the guys..." he said. "I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same and you don't have to. I just wanted you to know."

Danielle was quiet for a minute. "Todd I... I'm flattered that you like me, I am. But I'm just... not really ready or wanting a relationship right now. And honestly I like... us just the way it is. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I know..."

"I'm sorry Todd."

"It's alright... Come on, let's finish our ice cream."

After that, not much was said between them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**...well then... i guess the name calling can commince. **

**i'm sorry about that whole thing with Todd's heart being broken by Danielle, it's kinda just ... there. he doesn't add much to the story until later and event hen, it's not much. i'd just like there to be more human elements of the story, like Danielle just being a regular teen. so i guess that's just what happened.**

**on the other hand, Rose is free! now she just needs to find Rumple and everything will be alright, right? wrong. this is ONCE, people, nothing ever works out. **

**please check out my sister's work, LoquaciousQuibbler.**

**and another thing. i know there are some passionate readers out there, and i am flattered that you like the story so much, but can we please stop with the death threats. i know they're all in good jest and they make me laugh, but i think it's a little over the top. just a simple "Please update soon, i really like this story" type thing will be fine.**

**thank you. hugs and loves.**


	7. Chapter 7

_By the time her vision was back, Roe had run far from the dungeon, in and out of a town, ind deep int the forest. She was lost and exhausted, but she was happy. She was finally free._

_And then her happiness disappeared. She was free. Her mother was not. Rose had the urge to run back and free her mother, but she had to stop herself. She had to keep going. She had to find her father, Rumpelstiltskin. The only problem was that she didn't' know where to start. She didn't have any idea where she was in relation to her father's castle. But she was going to have to try. It was the only way for her family to be together again. _

_"Alright," she said to herself. "Let's get started."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After almost a week of kicked our of the house, Danielle started to get concerned. Regina hadn't come to take her back back yet, and she was now quickly running out of money. She couldn't go ask her mother for more; one, she wouldn't give it to her, and two she would make fun of her for spending it all and her inability to take care of herself, and three, pressure Danielle into coming back home. No. Danielle wouldn't let that happen. She wasn't going to Regina.

But the problem of no money still left problem; her room at inn free, meals were were not. For two days now, Danielle had to skip a couple meals to save money, and she was getting hungry more often. Maybe she shouldn't have gone on that shopping spree that first day...

Danielle gathered her money and counted it; it was pitiful. At the beginning of the week, she had sixty-one dollars. That had now shrunk down to a measly three dollars and fifty-two cents. Regina would laugh her head off if she knew this. Danielle's stomach growled loudly. She was so hungry. She took a deep breath and shoved the cash in her pocket. She would get some food, and tomorrow she would see if she could maybe find job.

There was a hot dog vendor down the street, and the smell alone was torture enough for Danielle. She ordered two hot dogs.

"That'll be four dollars," the man said. Danielle went pale.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Four dollars, missy," he repeated. "You want these or not?"

"But-But... I only have $3.52!" Danielle cried. "Can't you make an exception just this once?"

"Two dogs, four dollars, I'm sorry," he shrugged.

"P-Please, I-I'll pay the rest back later! Please, I really need this!" she begged.

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked. Danielle and the vendor turned, and there stood Mr. Gold himself.

"Oh, good day, Mr. Gold," the vendor nodded. "There isn't a problem, sir. Young lady just can't pay."

"Ah..." Mr. Gold nodded. "How much?"

"Four dollars, and I only have $3.52," Danielle said, and she turned to the vendor to see if she could try to beg some more. She was reminded of Fantine in Les Miserables...

"I'll pay for it," Mr. Gold said. Danielle's eyes widened and she turned to him.

"R-Really?"

"It's only four dollars," he shrugged, and pulled out his wallet. He put the money on the cart and the vendor handed her the hot dogs. Danielle smiled relieved at Gold.

"I-I don't know how to thank you, Mr. Gold," she said. "I-I haven't eaten a whole lot the last couple days..." She took the hot dogs and headed to a nearby bench. Mr. Gold followed her.

"Well why don't you ask your mother for money?" he asked.

"I couldn't do that. She kicked me out, remember?" she sat down. "If I went back to her asking for money, she'll laugh at me for not being able to take care of myself."

"Hm.. Yes, she probably would," he nodded. She nodded and started to eat. "So after you've spent all of your money, what are you going to do?"

"Get a job I guess..." she said, taking a bite. "But honestly, I wouldn't know how or where to start. I don't even know what I can do." She sighed. "Maybe my mom was right. Maybe I should just go home..."

Mr. Gold looked at her for a moment. "Well... You could probably come work for me," he said.

"At a pawnbroker shop? What would I even do?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, we've established that you can clean," he said. "The shop is getting dusty and needs some care whenever I'm not there. And if I'm in the back office or collecting rent, you would deal with the customers."

"And you would pay me?" she asked. She didn't want to seem rude, but she needed the money...

"Seven dollars an hour sound alright?"

Danielle thought about it for a moment. It was almost too good to be true. He was practically handing this job to her, what did she have to lose? "...Alright, Mr. Gold, you got yourself a deal," she said and outstretched her hand to him. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said. "Be at my shop tomorrow at ten."

"Okay, _boss_," she smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Rose was able to find a road. She didn't know where it led to, but she followed it. Maybe it would lead to something familiar. The road led her deeper into the forest, and it was starting to get dark. She was starting to get worried. Then the road split into two in front of her. She sighed and leaned against a tree. This was going to be hard... She was tired and hungry, and she needed a break. She needed to get home. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. Out in the distance, down the road going left, was a light. Steady and faint, but it was there. It gave Rose hope for shelter, ans she stood up and headed down that road. It wasn't too long before she came to a cottage, the light coming from a window._

_"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone here?! Hello?!"_

_Within a minute, the door opened. In the doorway stood a man with long messy hair and dressed in strange clothes that had definitely seen better days._

_"Who are you?" he asked. _

_"Please sir," she said. "My name is Rose and I'm tired and hungry and lost. Could you please give shelter?"_

_The man looked at her for a minute before he sighed and outstretched his hand, inviting her in. _

_"Thank you, sir...?"Rose asked for his name as she entered the house. _

_"My name is Jefferson," he said. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle was a few minutes early the next morning for her new job. Mr. Gold hadn't arrived yet and the door was locked. So she stood by the building waiting for him. She had never seen his shop before, and her curiosity was getting the better of her, so she peered in through the window to see what was inside.

And what a wonder it was. There were glass display cases holding a great number of interesting artifacts. Sitting on top of the cases were another number of things, like some globes, something that looked like an instrument case, two strange and scary looking puppets, and old oil lamp, and it just kept going. All around there were objects on shelves, and there were were also things hanging form the ceiling, including a beautiful glass mobile, and even a bike.

Danielle stared at it all, marveling at it. There was something about this shop. It held so many things, telling so many different stories, and all together it had this _feeling. _It was welcoming and frightening and mesmerizing and... A word came to Danielle's mind, and at first she rejected it, but it fit so perfectly. The shop was... magic.

"Miss Danielle," Mr. Gold walked up and Danielle jumped. He chuckled at her. "Shall we?" he smiled as he unlocked the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**OMG HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE THIS STORY WAS UPDATED?! I NEED TO START TYPING AGAIN. i would like to thank all of you who still follow me and want to see how these stories end, and i'm sorry i've been gone for so long. so! what do you guys think so far? please review, i've missed all of the lovely comments. hugs and loves!**

**-darkonesroses**


	8. Chapter 8

_Jefferson had a daughter named Grace. She was a few years younger than Rose, but she was very friendly and warmed up to Rose right away. Jefferson was quiet and preferred to sit and observe them._

_"I was just about to play tea party," Grace smiled. "Would you care to join me?"_

_"I would love to," Rose said. "Um, but first, I was wondering if I could was up... and eat..."_

_"Okay," Grace said and nodded. Jefferson also nodded and got some food for Rose. Then he got a bucket of water and some soap. Rose washed her hands and face and hair, and Grace helped her brush and brain her hair back. Rose then ate hungrily. Finally Jefferson began to speak._

_"Where are you coming from?" he asked. Rose swallowed her bit of food and hesitated. She didn't want to lie, but if they knew she had just escaped from a dungeon, they might think she was a criminal. She took a deep breath. No. She couldn't lie._

_"I'm... I escaped," she said slowly. "I've been in the queen's dungeons with my mother for the past four years. But we didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"The queen? You mean Regina?" _

_"You know her?"  
>"Everyone knows Regina... Why did she lock you up?"<em>

_"For revenge on my father," Rose explained. "My mother, Belle, is still down there, and I have to find my father and tell him what happened. But I'm so lost. I don't know where anything is, and it will take forever to find him."_

_"...Who is your father?" Jefferson asked. _

_Rose hesitated again. She had already told him so much. What if he worked for the queen? Or what if he didn't? What if he could help? She took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper._

_"...Rum... Rumplestiltskin."_

_Jefferson's eyebrows went up, but other than that, his face didn't show much reaction. Rose swallowed, not knowing what to expect. Would he throw her out? Would he give her to Regina? Would he help?_

_"He is rather hard to find," he said. "Nobody had heard from him in a while."_

_"...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He could be anywhere," she said._

_Jefferson thought for a moment, and then he said, "I think I know a man who can help find him."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle got news from David that Lucky was fully recovered, and that he was ready for release. She wanted to personally let him go, and she thought the forest was the best place to put him. But she didn't have a car. Mr. Gold, on the other hand, did.

It was a little awkward for Danielle when she went to the back of the shop where he was working. She hoped this wasn't too much to ask from her boss.

"Um... Mr. Gold?" she asked and she poked her head through the curtain to his office. He was at his desk doing some paper work. He looked up at her.

"Yes Miss Danielle?" he asked.

"Um... Last week, I found a rabbit with an injured leg," she explained. "So I took him to the animal shelter. He's all healed now, and I wanted to turn him loose in the forest, but I'd have to drive. And um...well you have a car, so I was wondering... Do you think you could drive me there so I can set him free? Please?"

Mr. Gold looked at her for a moment with an unsure look on his face. Danielle swallowed and waited for his answer. Then he stood up and grabbed his cane.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go on a little hike," he said. Danielle smiled.

"Thanks, boss," she said.

The two of them went out to his car and he drove her to the shelter. Lucky was given to Danielle in a green towel, and Gold drove them to the forest.

"Alright, Lucky, you be good now, and watch out for those traps and big dogs," Danielle said to the rabbit as she and Gold got out of the car. Lucky looked at her and his nose twitched. She smiled and patted his head. She then knelt down, unwrapped him, and set him on the ground. He looked at her for a moment before he dashed away. It was a little sad for Danielle to watch him go and for a moment she just stared after him. Then Gold patted her shoulder and they got back in the car, and drove back to town. And to make her feel better, Gold bought her some ice cream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Rose couldn't sleep that night. Part of her was afraid that if she woke up, she would still be in the dungeon trying to escape. And then there was what Jefferson had told her._

_"There is a man who lives in the forest," he had said. "He lives with the wolves and he is known for his hunting and tracking. It's said that he could find anyone or anything."_

_"You think he could find my Papa?" she asked._

_"I'm not sure," he said. "But the least he could do is escort you home. I'll see what I can do tomorrow."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"...They call him the Huntsman."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One day Regina came into the shop when Gold was in the back. Danielle was wiping down the display cases when she came in.

"Danielle?! What are you doing here?!" she cried.

"Oh, hi Mom," Danielle smiled. "I work here now."

"You _what_?!"

"She works for me," Gold said as he came out of the office.

"She works for you?!" Regina cried as if it was unbelievable.

"Is there an echo in here?" Gold smirked. Danielle stifled her laughter.

"Why does she work for you?" Regina asked, storming up to Gold.

"I offered her the job and she took it, it's not all that complicated, Madame Mayor," Gold shrugged. Regina turned to Danielle.

"I told you to stay away from him. And why haven't you come home yet?" she snapped.

"Home? What home? That house where I do all the chores while you're gone? That prison where I am never allowed to go outside the yard? No," Danielle shook her head. "No, I don't want to go back. Why would I?"

"It's your home," Regina said. "And I think it's time you came back."

This was it. Regina was asking her to come back. She couldn't live without her. This was what Danielle had been planning for. But... What about her job? She glanced at Gold, who seemed unphased. She looked at Regina.

"Then no," she said. "I'm not going back. I like my life working with Mr. Gold, and staying at the inn, and living how I want to. I like my life without you in it."

Mr. Gold smirked and Regina started wide-eyed at the young, determined woman who used to be her daughter.

"Now would you liked to buy something Madame Mayor?" Danielle smiled. Regina slowly shook her head and left. Danielle and Gold smiled at each other and got back to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The next morning Jefferson brought a man to Rose. He was tall with dark hair and heard. He was dressed in fur coats and slung across his shoulder was a bow and a sheath of arrows. And at his side was a gray wolf, one eye red, the other black._

_"Jefferson tells me that you're trying to find your father," the Huntsman said. _

_"Yes," Rose nodded. "I've been in the queen's dungeons for four years, and I don't know where to start..."_

_"Well we should be able to help."_

_"Thank you sir, thank you so much."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_It was so dark. It had been such a bad decision. When Rose had escaped, Belle had tried to distract the guards b getting out and running the other way. She actually almost escaped, but they caught her. They locked her in a different cell, and had chained her to the wall. There would be no hope for escape now. Only Rose. Belle had to pray that her daughter had escaped and that she would find Rumple._

_Rumple... _

_If Belle ever saw him again, she was going to apologize for everything, and hope that he would forgive her one day. Then she thought; what if he didn't even come? What if he just took Rose back and left her in the dungeon? He wouldn't do that... would he?_

_"You must be Belle," a voice said. "Rose looks just like you."_

_Belle lifted her head. Standing in front of her cell was a man with messy long hair and unusual clothing._

_"Who-Who are you?" Belle asked. _

_"My name is Jefferson. I know your daughter Rose."_

_"Rose? Is she alright?"_

_"She's fine. She stayed at my cottage last night, and I got her someone to help her find her father."_

_"Thank you," Belle said, her eyes lining with tears."Thank you so so much."_

_"I wish I could be of more help," he said. "But the queen would take my own daughter away if I made an attempt to get you out of here. I'm sorry."_

_"I... I understand," she said. "I just want to make sure that my Rose is safe."_

_"She's in good hands... and paws."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle was running. She was running down long hallways, laughing. She kept looking over her shoulder, but there was no one there. Then she turned a corner and she ran into the arms of some adult. She giggled and hugged the adult.

"Rose, it's time for bed," a woman's voice said. She was lifted up and carried into a wonderful bedroom decorated with purple and gold. She was lifted into a plush bed and tucked in, patted and kissed on the head. She smiled and looked up.

Above her stood a man and a woman. The woman had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. The man had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Like her.

Like Mr. Gold.

He looked like Mr. Gold.

Danielle woke up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**helloooooooooooooo everybody! i have a new chapter up, yay! sorry i've been taking so long, graduation is coming up and i've been sick and yeah, life sucks. but here's another chapter for you to read, we definately need it after the newest episode. i don't want to deal with that right now...**

**enjoy new chapter!**

**hugs and loves,**

**darkonesroses**


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle was very quiet that day at work. Usually she was humming or talking to Mr. Gold or sometimes even talking to herself. But today she was so quiet that Mr. Gold actually poked his head out of the office to see if she was alright.

She was sitting on a stool behind the display cases, elbows up on the glass, chin resting on her knuckles, eyes fixed on the glass mobile. She was so silent, so still…

"…Danielle?" He asked. She didn't even blink so he walked over to her. "Danielle?" Still nothing. Swallowing, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook. "…Rose?" He whispered.

Danielle jerked and blinked hard. She shook her head and looked up at him. "You say something boss?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, very concerned. "You've been so quiet today…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I had a rough night last night. I… kept having these weird dreams."

"Oh?" he asked, pulling up a stool. "Do tell."

"Since when did you become interested in dreams?" she asked.

"About seven seconds ago," he said with a smirk. Danielle smirked back.

"Well… I… I think I'm younger," she began. "And I'm in a castle. And there's this couple. The lady looks… Well I look like her, and the man… He looks kinda like you but… different."

"….And what happens?" Gold asked.

"It's like… It's like I'm their daughter, I guess..." she continued. "But they call me a different name, they call me Rose. I had different dreams like it but they had the same couple, and they called me the same name. They chased me through the castle and played games with me… We played in the snow, or had picnics in the summer… But they don't feel like dreams. They feel like… like memories…"

Mr. Gold watched her, looking at her like he was deciding something.

"…You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?" Danielle half smiled.

"Oh, I don't think that at all," he said. "After all, some people believe that dreams are memories… from past lives."

"Past lives?" she asked skeptically. "You believe in other lives?"

"…It's a possibility, I never rule anything out." He said. "But I wouldn't stress the idea too much. If it really becomes a problem then maybe you should go see Dr. Hopper."

"The shrink?" Danielle asked. "My mom sent my brother to him because she thought he was crazy, now you think I'm crazy?"

He chuckled. "You're not crazy, and neither is your brother. You both just have very creative minds. But Hopper could help you perhaps interpret these dreams and get to why you're having them."

Danielle sighed. "…I'll think about it."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

_"So when did you see your father last?" the Huntsman asked._

_ "Um, four years ago," Rose said. "My mother took me away because she thought it wasn't safe for me to be around him. He was at our home..."_

_ Rose and the Huntsman sat outside of Jefferson's house. Jefferson and Grace had gone to town to buy food. They didn't expect to see them there when they returned. The Huntsman's wolf sat obediently at his side. _

_ "Do you have some memory of the place where he lives? Up north, down south? East, West, anything?" the mas asked._

_ "…North," Rose said. "There was snow every winter. And it was in the mountains, near a forest. And then a town was a few miles away."_

_ The Huntsman looked at her for a long moment. "…It ah… It wouldn't happen to be a rather fancy castle, would it?" he asked. She glanced at him and nodded. "…So your father is the Dark One?" Rose nodded again, not looking him in the eyes. Would that mean that he wouldn't help her? "Well that does present a problem…" he said._

_ "Please sir," Rose begged. "I don't know where I am or where my father is or how to find him. If you help me, he can pay you in all the gold you could want."_

_ "I care nothing for gold," the man said. "I want to be left alone, with the wolves."_

_ "He can probably help with that," she said. "Please. I need to find him, sir, he's the only one that can rescue my mom."_

_ The Huntsman was silent for a long time. Rose waited. Wondering what he would say._

_ "…First off, don't call me sir," he said finally. "Second, we travel swiftly and quietly, and we only stop for meals and sleep. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes. Yes thank you, thank you so much!" Rose smiled wide, her heart filling up with hope and happiness for the first time in four years. He nodded. The wolf seemed to smile too. Rose was finally going to see her father again._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle hadn't seen her brother in almost two weeks, so when Henry walked into the shop that day, she didn't even hesitate. "Henry!" She cried joyfully as she ran around the display cases and hugged her little brother.

Henry was shocked to see her again and he hugged her tight smiling. "Danielle! What are you doing here?"

"Well I work here," she smiled. "Mr. Gold offered me a job. Oh, I'm so happy to see you Henry." And she hugged him again.

"It's great to see you too," he smiled and hugged her tight.

"My, my, what a happy reunion," Mr. Gold smiled as he came out of the back. Danielle smiled but Henry was a little nervous as they drew away. "What brings you to the shop, Henry?"

"Umm... Just browsing," he said. "I was thinking of getting something for Ms. Blanchard…"

Gold helped him find something, a bell, for Ms. Blanchard, and after the purchase took place, Henry asked to speak with Danielle outside.

"We really need you back home, Danny," he said, using the nickname he gave her when he was little. "Mom is really angry all the time and the house has gotten messy since she hasn't gotten anyone else to clean…"

"Well if the only reason I'm wanted is because I clean up, then maybe Mom should hire a maid." Danielle said. "As much as I want to go home so we can hang out again, I'm actually pretty happy here working for Mr. Gold and living at the inn."

Henry sighed and hung his head.

"…She still sending you to the shrink?" she asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, to Jiminy Cricket." He said. Danielle gave a confused look before she remembered his weird obsession with the fairytales. She hadn't paid much attention but she knew he thought their mother the evil queen and that hadn't gone over well with Regina… She sighed and shook her head.

"Look, I don't really have time for fairytales. I've gotta get back to work," she said.

"Wait!" the boy said and he pulled something out of his backpack. It was a book, a very large, brown book with golden letters that spelled out "_Once Upon A Time_".

Danielle sighed again. "Henry, I just said—"  
>"I know, I know," he said. "But just read it when you have the time and then give it back to me. And make sure no one takes it." Henry thrust the book into her arms and then ran off.<p>

"Yeah, ok, bye, love you too!" Danielle called after him. She looked down at the book, rolling her eyes. She stashed it behind the cash register for later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

_ Both the Huntsman and the wolf were silent as they moved through the forest. At the beginning of their journey, Rose had been fine with the silence. But after four years of being locked up in a dungeon with nothing to do, she began to realize how much she hated not having anything to do. Huntsman said they were going to travel quietly, but that didn't mean silently, right?_

_ Rose quickened her pace so she walked next to him. He didn't look at her, just kept his focus on the path ahead. She looked up at him for a minute, studying him, before she cleared her throat._

_ "…So… When do you think we'll reach the castle?" she asked._

_ "About a week," he said bluntly._

_ "Oh…" she said. Silence. Well that went nowhere. Maybe another question. "Um… Do you think he could still be there when we get there?"_

_ "Don't know."_

_ "Oh…"_

_ Silence._

_ "…Ha-Have you ever been that far north?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Oh..."_

_ This was going nowhere, still. Rose swallowed. Maybe a more personal question._

_ "Where are you from?" she asked. He sighed and stopped, his wolf stopping with him._

_ "Look, I said we're going to be traveling quietly and quickly. I spend very little time around people, I don't like people, so I don't like questions. I'll ask you just this once to not bother me or you can look for someone else that will find your father, understand?"_

_ "Yes sir…" Rose said, hanging her head._

_ "And I told you not to call me sir," he said and started walking again. Rose looked at the wolf._

_ "Is he always this grumpy?" she asked and went to catch up with the Huntsman._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**I AM BACK FROM MY HIATUS AT LAST! Thank you everyone who kept messaging me and bugging me to put up new chapters, and i promise, i am going to try to be more regular about updating my stories. I'm half way done with the next Daddy chapter and i have another story i want to upload soon. so thank you everyone who waited so patiently for me to get off my lazy butt. **

**hugs and loves**

**darkonesroses**


	10. Chapter 10

"Looks like you're out of luck, your majesty," Mr. Gold smiled across the counter. Danielle was at school and Regina had just walked into the shop.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh it's just that your boy, Henry, just lent the book to Danielle," he said.

"And that concerns me how?" Regina asked, disinterested.

"Well it should, she's already starting to remember her true self in her dreams. Now she may just dismiss them as mere dreams, but once she reads the book, she's going to start remembering," he said.

Regina just chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You think I care if she remembers or not? No. I don't care if she's dead or alive, all that matters to me is that Emma doesn't break the curse."

"Well, if you don't care, then why did you take her as your daughter?" he asked.

"Simple: I like to torture you," she smirked. "To have something of yours, to dangle something in front of you when it's just out of your reach, knowing you can never fully have it. She's not yours. It fills me with such pleasure to see you suffer, Rumple. You're like a little pet, you are."

"I'm not a dog on a leash, your majesty," he said. "You don't own me and you sure as hell don't own her. When this curse breaks, 'your daughter' won't be yours anymore, and you can be the pet on a leash with Emma dangling Henry in front of you. Because, let's face it, he's not yours either."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At first, Danielle was going to ignore the book Henry had lent her. It was just a fairytale book. What was so special about them anyway? But as the day wore on and the more she glanced at it, the more her curiosity built, and by the time she was back to her room at the inn, she was dying to crack it open.

She was still unsure if she should read it though. What if she went crazy like Henry? Well… she didn't totally think her brother was crazy, after all he was only ten. Maybe he was just letting it go to his head.

She sighed and sat on the bed. She looked over at the book on the desk. She stared at it for a minute before she finally reached over and grabbed it.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this…" she sighed and opened the book.

_Once Upon a Time…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The first day of traveling was the longest day of Rose's life. Huntsman refused to answer more questions and when she started humming or talking to the wolf, he told her to be quiet. She had no game, no craft, no way to keep her entertained. Just to get his attention she pick-pocketed on of his arrows and ran around with it. He chased her for half a minute before he threatened to not help her find Rumple. She gave it back very quickly after that. Finally it was time to sleep for the night._

_ First, Huntsman made a fire and told Rose to pick a sleeping spot. Then he took his bow and arrows and wolf to find food, leaving Rose alone. The forest can become a very big, scary and rather unwelcoming place to a child. Rose was fourteen, but she had been in that dungeon for four years. She had no experience in the world, she still had her ten year old fears and an even bigger fear of the dark. It wasn't welcoming. The dark was cold and enclosing and without happiness. She wished she could never be in the darkness again._

_ Huntsman came back a while later with a wild turkey and the three of them ate in silence. _

_ "Try to get some sleep," the man said when they finished. "We have another hard day of traveling to get through tomorrow."_

_ Rose sighed. "Is it going to be like this the whole week? Always silent?" she asked._

_ "…I don't spend time around people, I don't like talking," he said._

_ "Yeah you said that, but I've been locked up in a dungeon cell for four years," Rose said. "I need something to do while we're traveling."_

_ The Huntsman looked at her for a long, long moment. "…Get some sleep," he repeated. "I'll have something for you tomorrow." _

_ Rose nodded and eventually found sleep between two large roots of a tree. The next morning after a breakfast of leftover turkey, the Huntsman handed her something small and wooden. It was a small pipe, no longer than Rose's hand, and carved roughly out of a tree branch._

_ "There are rules," he said. "You can't blow it loudly in my ears or simply to irritate me. And when I tell you to stop, you stop immediately or I take it away. Do you understand?" _

_ Rose nodded and smiled at him softly. He nodded and they set off again. Rose twirled the pipe in her hand over and over again, looking at it. Then she raised it to her lips and blew. It made a very sweet sound, and she smiled as she moved her fingers on and off the holes, making different little melodies. She smiled and held it in her hands._

_ "Thank you, Huntsman," she said, and she thought she saw him smile._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was getting ridiculous. There was no way these stories could be real, could they? Danielle had been reading for over an hour and it was starting to make her head spin. These stories were so different from the movies or even just the regular stories. That was enough to throw her off, but then the pictures. She could match the people in the images to the people in the town. Ms. Blanchard was Snow White, David Nolan was Prince Charming. Regina… The Evil Queen. Mr. Gold. Rumplestiltskin. In the pictures of the book, he looked exactly like the man she had been seeing in her dreams. There was no way this was happening. This just couldn't be. But she couldn't put the book down. She was almost done anyway. She would just finish the book, go to bed, and give it back to Henry in the morning, telling him it was ridiculous and forget she ever read it. She turned the page.

_Rose._

She stopped. That was the name that the couple in her dreams called her. She didn't know what to think so she read the story.

Rose was the daughter of Rumplestiltskin and Belle. She had been captured by the queen and kept in the dungeon for four years before she escaped. She spent the remaining time before the curse was enacted looking for her father while her mother remained in the cell, hoping that one day they would all be reunited.

Danielle didn't know what to think. Then she turned the page to the picture. She froze. There was no mistaking it. That was an exact picture of her.

She slammed the book shut, threw it across the room and pulled the covers over her head. No. No way was this happening. This wasn't real. When she would wake up in the morning it would all be better.

But how can you wake up in the morning when you can't fall asleep? Her troubles were far from over that night. She tossed and turned long into the hours, having dreams of being trapped in a book and the book snapping shut, the letters of the pages engulf her, suffocating her. She woke up several times and even fell out of the bed twice. In the morning her elbows were scraped up from the wooden floors, a bump on her head and dark circles under her eyes. And she had to go to school and then work. How did adults do it?

Danielle dragged herself out of bed and took a hot shower. Today was not going to be a good day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Danielle wake up," a voice said as hands shook her shoulder. Danielle jolted awake. She was in her math class, but the room was empty except for her teacher and Todd, who had been shaking her awake.

"God, you look horrible." Todd said. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Oog, no," Danielle yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"The lunch bell rang," Todd said. "Come on. Maybe if we get some food into you, you'll wake up." He helped her gather her things and they headed out of the class room after Danielle apologized to her teacher for falling asleep.

"What's the matter Danny?" Todd asked. "You look like you've got a cold or something. Should you be at school?"

"No, I'm not sick, Todd," Danielle sighed. "I had a really bad night."

"Well that's obvious," he said. "I'll make sure the boys leave you alone today."

"Thanks," she attempted a smile but it was more of a grimace.

"…I guess this would be a bad time to ask you to the movies later, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

She looked at him. "Oh, Todd, I'm sorry," she said. "Today's not a good day and I still have to work after school. Maybe some other time."

"I don't think you should go to work today, Danny," he said. "I mean, look at you, you're like a zombie."

"And I'm gonna eat your brains," she joked. "I have to go to work, it's payday. And I'm not even sick, I'm just tired. I'll be fine."

Todd sighed and looked at her. "…Alright," he finally nodded. "But remember, if you need anything, I'll always help you out, ok?"

"Thanks Todd," she nodded with a half-smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Rose was very good with the pipe. She didn't play it too loud and she always stopped when Huntsman told her to. It mad the next few days go by a lot faster, making up little tunes to play. She became very good at it, but the Huntsman never said anything about it._

_ "Huntsman? How much longer to the castle?" she asked one afternoon. _

_ "We should be there tomorrow," he said._

_ She smiled happily and nodded. She couldn't wait to see her father again, after so long… _

_ "…You excited to see your papa?" the Huntsman asked slowly. Rose looked up at him and smiled. _

_ "Yes," she said. "I can hardly wait. I know you'll be happy to see me."_

_ "You're ah… You're very lucky to have someone who cares about you." He said._

_ "Thank you," she said. _

_ For a while, there was just silence. Just peaceful silence where the bird calls were calm and the breeze whispered to the trees. Then it stopped, and there was the snapping of branches and growling. A huge black bear emerged from the bushes. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN**

**Stay tuned to see if Rose will be eaten by a wolf! **

**New chapter, yay! And Todd is back, so that's fun. hope to see you all in the next chapter, we're getting really close to the end, only a few chapters to go.**

**hugs and loves,**

**darkonesroses**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Stay quiet," the Huntsman whispered. "Stay very very quiet."_

_ Rose's eyes were wide, her hands were shaking, her breath cut short. The bear was huge, breathing deeply, sniffing the air. Rose was terrified. The Huntsman's wolf was growling quietly, but it didn't attack. The bear looked straight at Rose. Its eyes were black like the night and they scared the living daylights out of the girl. She couldn't help herself. She turned and ran._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danielle was silent again. Mr. Gold poked his head out of the office. She wasn't day dreaming this time, she was asleep. Her head rested on her folded arms on the display case, sleeping peacefully. Gold smiled and shook his head as he went over to her.

"Danielle, it's time to wake up," He said. She didn't stir. He tapped on her head. "Danielle, come on, wake up."

She groaned and turned her head away from him.

"Danielle," he chuckled and shook his head. He shook her shoulder gently. "Come on, wake up…. Rose, sweetheart, wake up."

Slowly, slowly, Danielle picked up her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I'll have that cleaned up for you, boss," she said, still half in dreams and she started to stand up. Gold chuckled and he sat her down on the stool again.

"It's fine, Danielle," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were still alive."

"Mmh, barely," Danielle groaned. "I didn't get any sleep at all last night."

"Ah, more of those dreams?" he nodded.

"No…" she shook her head. "Henry's book that he lent me. It made my head spin and… kind of freaked me out…"

"…How so?" he asked.

"I… I saw a picture in there," she said. "It… It was me."

He looked at her for a moment. "…And who were you?"

"Rum… Rumplestiltskin's daughter, Rose," she said. "Just… Just ridiculous. There's-There's no way I could be in a book. No way I could be a fairytale character."

"…Isn't Rose the name that the couple in your dreams called you?" he asked.

Danielle's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about that. She looked at Mr. Gold. "You… You don't think that it's real, do you?" she asked.

Mr. Gold looked at her for a minute before he stood up. "…It's a possibility."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Run. Just run. Rose ran as long and as fast as she could. The bear had scared her that much and she didn't want to stop. Everything became a blur. The trees, the ground flew past her. She could just keep running forever. Never look back. Just run._

_ Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath her feet and instinct caused her hands to reach out and grab. She clung to some strong roots sticking out of the earth. She finally looked around. She was hanging on the edge of a cliff, and below her was a river. Rose couldn't swim. _

_ The top of the cliff was out of her reach. She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream, a bad dream. But the pain in her arms from holding tightly onto the roots told her otherwise._

_ "Help!" she called. "Help! Huntsman help me! Somebody help me!"_

_ There was no response except the raging river beneath her. How far away from the Huntsman has she run? Suddenly the roots began to become loose. _

_ "HUNTSMAN!" she screamed. Then she remembered the wooden pipe, it was still in her hand. She put it in her mouth and blew hard. The squeal of the pipe rose high into the air. The more the roots became loose, the more urgent the pipe became._

_ Finally the Huntsman and the wolf appeared over the edge of the cliff. _

_ "Huntsman help!" Rose sobbed, still holding the pipe between her teeth._

_ "It's going to be alright," he said. He took off his bow and the bag he carried his bows in, and he reached over the ledge down to her. Half of his body was hanging over the edge of the cliff before he could reach her. He grabbed her arms and hauled her up. Huntsman was thrown back by the unbalance and her weight, and he landed on his back while she landed next to him on the ground. For a moment they just laid there, catching their breath. Then she looked at him._

_ "Thank you Huntsman," she smiled, and she reached over and hugged him. He just laid there for a minute, shocked, and then he patted her head._

_ "Come on," he said. "We should get going."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danielle was very reluctant to knock on the door. Archibald Hopper was a good guy, but didn't he usually deal with crazy people? Danielle wasn't crazy, was she? She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had a feeling she was going to regret this… She knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, he opened the door.

Archie Hopper was a tall man with tufts of red hair sticking from his head, and boxy thick glasses, and he wore clothes of yellow, green and brown. There was only one word that formed in her head when Danielle saw him: Nerd.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice was very soft and raspy.

"Umm…Hi," she said. "My name is Danielle Mills, I'm Henry's sister."

"Ah yes, Henry's mentioned you several times," he said. "A-A-And what brings you here?"

"Umm…" she didn't know how to say it. He looked at her for a moment and then put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk," he suggested. Danielle nodded and led her inside his office. He sat on a leather chair and gestured to a couch next to him. She hesitated before she sat down. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't…

"So… What would you like to talk about?" he asked.

She sighed and hung her head in her hands. "It… It's about Henry's fairytale book," she said.

"He let you read it?" the doctor asked. She nodded.

"Yeah and… I don't know, what I read, it… it's given me nightmares and I can't sleep, it just… it really weirded me out," she said.

"Well, what did you read?" he asked. "Perhaps if you confront it, maybe we can work past it."

"In… In the book, there was a story of-of a young girl," she stammered. "And when I saw the picture of the girl, it… it looked so much like me. The story was about the girl and she got separated from her parents because of the evil queen… But the parents… I've been seeing them in my dreams, and they call me by the name in the book, Rose. I had those dreams before I even read the book. I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if it's just a coincidence or real or if I'm losing it. But I don't know what's true or not…"

"A-And these dreams, the couple, are they familiar, besides the book?" Hopper asked. "Perhaps you saw other people in your life and put their faces to your dreams."

"Well the… The woman looks almost like me," she said. "And the man… He… He's Mr. Gold."

Hopper looked at her for a long while, trying to determine how to handle this. He wasn't looking at her like she was crazy, so that was good… Unless he was crazy too.

"Have you told anyone else about these dreams?" he asked.

"Just Mr. Gold," she said.

"And how did he react to this?"

"He… He didn't seem to be bothered by it. He said that… That dreams are sometimes memories from another life but…" Danielle stopped and thought.

"But?" he asked.

"…Wait, the book said that the curse made everyone forget who they were in another life, right?" she said. "But if I am Rose then my dreams would be my memories from that life, right?"

Hopper was concerned and confused. "Uh… I guess," he said.

"And then there was that time that Mr. Gold called me Rose," Danielle continued. She was thinking outloud, she forgot about Hopper. "I just ignored that but if he's supposed to be Rumplestiltskin and Rose is his daughter then—"

Danielle stopped abruptly. Hopper looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue.

"I have to go," she said and headed for the door in a hurry. Hopper stood up.

"Wait wait!" he called. "You don't actually believe that it's real do you?"

Danielle stopped and turned to him. "It's a possibility," she smiled. "Only one way to find out. Thanks for the help." And she hurried out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"So what happened to the bear?" Rose asked. _

_ "When you turned and ran, it was startled by your sudden movement, and it turned and ran," the Huntsman smiled at her. Rose smiled and giggled._

_ The little adventure with the bear had slowed them down a bit, but they were almost to the castle. Rose was so happy and excited she could barely contain herself. She was finally going to see her father again, after four years. She began skipping around. The wolf bounced along with her and Huntsman smiled. _

_ Then there, in the distance, looking both eerie and elegant, stood the Dark One's caslte. It was made of almost black stone and red roofing, surrounded by rose gardens and hedges. It was so welcoming to Rose that she broke into a run. And then she realized something. _

_ It was empty._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN**

**Oh no. Looks like Rumplestiltskin isn't at the castle. Oops. *insert evil laugh here***

**Yes, I am a big meanie and I am not sorry for this. Only a few more chapters until the end! **

**Hugs and Loves!**

**darkonesroses**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Papa? Papa, are you here? Papa?!" Rose ran into the castle with the Huntsman and the wolf following. The castle was dark and dusty; it had been empty for some time. She didn't even have to search the place. They entered the main hall. The spinning wheel in the corner had been in the middle of making gold. A tear slipped out of Rose's eye._

_ "He's not here…" she whispered._

_ "…So we came all this way for nothing." the Huntsman said. He was angry. He had wasted several days of his time and energy, and it was all for nothing. Rose turned to him._

_ "I'm so sorry, Huntsman," she said. "I'm so so sorry. I really thought he would be here."_

_ He was silent for a minute, then he shook his head and turned to leave. _

_ "W-Wait, where are you going?" Rose asked. _

_ "Back to the forest where I belong," he said. "I got you home, that was the extent of our deal. This is where I leave you, Rose."_

_ "But… But you can't just leave me here alone!" she called after him. "What am I supposed to do?!"_

_ "That's for you to decide," he said as he walked away with the wolf following him. "Good luck to you." And he left before she could say more._

_ Rose stood alone in the huge castle. Her mother was locked in the dungeons, her father was missing, her guide and only friend had deserted her. She couldn't stop herself. A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't swallow it. Her lip quivered and tears lined her eyes. She sank to the ground and cried, cried for her losses, for how nothing was going right, and for something she had realized when the castle had come into her sight._

_ Today was her 15__th__ birthday._

_ Rose remembered her pipe, and she pulled it out and looked at it. She held it to her lips and played a song that her parents sang to her on her birthdays. Halfway through the tune she began to sob again, becoming furious with the world. She made a movement to break the pipe in half, but she stopped herself._

_ She stood up and looked around. Rumple had always kept treasures on display as long as she could remember. But one display stand was different. Where a golden goblet once stood, there was now a white and blue tea cup with a chip in it, and next to it was a small glass bottle of ashes. Rose remembered the tea cup. Her father often used it at tea, infact refused to drink tea in anything but that. She went up to the stand and placed the pipe next to the cup._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're late," Mr. Gold said as Danielle walked into the shop.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry," Danielle said. "I went to see Dr. Hopper, about the dreams I've been having."

"Ah," he nodded. "What did he say?"

"…I was overreacting," she shrugged. "They're just dreams."

"…I see," he said. "…Well now that you're here, you can start dusting. I'll be in my office." And he went through the curtains.

Danielle started cleaning up the shop. She hadn't said anything to Mr. Gold because she wasn't sure how to bring it up. What was she going to say? And what if it wasn't true at all, what if she really was crazy? She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. She didn't know how to do this, but she knew in her heart that she wasn't crazy.

She came to a shelf of small trinkets and picked them out one by one to dust them off with a rag. And then she came to something. It was small, no longer than her hand, and roughly carved of wood. It was a little music pipe.

Danielle wiped it off with the rage and then used an air can to blow the dust out of the inside. As the air passed through the pipe, it made a sweet little sound, and she smiled at it. When she finished cleaning it, she glanced at the entrance to Gold's office, then raised the pipe to her lips and blew.

Like a tidal wave, her memories came rushing back to her. Her mother, Belle. The queen who had locked her away. Jefferson and Grace who had helped her. Thomas and the boys in the street. The huntsman and his wolf. The rabbits. The castle, the gardens. Rumplestiltskin. She remembered. She remembered it all.

The memories hit her with such a force that she fell back into the wall and dropped the air can and the pipe. She sorted through her thoughts. There was so much to take in all at once. But it was real. She remembered. She wasn't crazy.

Mr. Gold stuck his head out of the office.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, having heard the clattering and then sudden silence. Danielle didn't answer. He sighed. "Danielle, if you spacing out is going to be a regular thing, then—"

"Danielle is not… my real name… is it?" she asked slowly, not looking at him. There was a long pause.

"I… I don't know what you mean." He said. He was lying, she knew it.

"Danielle is not my real name, is it?" she repeated, louder and more confident. She looked up at him. He looked so happy, so relieved, but he was trying so hard to hold it together.

"No." he said, shaking his head. "No, it's not."

Danielle half smiled. "I guess this explains why I don't look like Mo—Regina," she said.

He nodded.

"…And you know," she continued. "You knew the whole time. That's why you bought the hot dogs for me, why you drove me to the forest when I asked, why you've been helping me out so much."

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes that's why. I knew who you were the second you ran into me that day."

Danielle nodded and stood up. She turned to him and saw that his eyes were lined with tears. She smiled and walked up to him, her own tears surfacing.

"It's alright. I remember now," she said. "I remember you… Papa."

He let out a shaky sigh and smiled, a tear escaping his eye. She wiped it away, and at the same time, they hugged eachother tight, not intending to let go any time soon. He was quietly crying now.

"My little girl," he whispered. "My beautiful little girl…"

"Papa…" she smiled and started crying as well.

For a few minutes, they just stood there, holding eachother close, quietly crying. After so many years and thinking they would never see eachother again, they were finally together. At long lasts. And they never wanted to be apart again.

"It's going to be alright," he said as they finally pulled away. "We're together now, and everything's going to be alright." And he kissed her head like he had when she was a child. She smiled and they hugged again.

"I love you," she said. He smiled wide and his embrace got a bit tighter, as if he feared she would slip through his fingers like she had so many times in his dreams.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

_ Rose was going to stay at the castle, alone or not. It was her home after all, and she could clean up for when…if Rumple came back. And she didn't want to leave for fear that Regina might find her and lock her in the dungeon again. So she stayed at the castle, and taught herself how to clean and how to cook, thanks to her mother's cook books._

_ And then the wolf came back. _

_ It had been six months since Rose had seen anyone, and somehow she had kept her sanity. She was outside picking some wild flowers when the grey wolf with the different colored eyes came into the clearing. For a minute they just sat there, staring at eachother. Rose then smiled at him and held her hand out to him, beckoning him to come to her. He looked at her for a long moment before he trotted over. She smiled and patted his head and scratched his ears. _

_ "Where's the Huntsman?" she asked. The man was nowhere to be seen. The wolf was always by his side. Where was he?_

_ At the mention of his companion, the wolf's ears lowered, and he whined sadly. Rose looked at him._

_ "…Did he leave you too?" she asked, and the wolf whined again. Rose looked at him and patted his head again. "It's alright, we can stick together."_

_ The wolf perked up and almost smiled. _

_ "Now," Rose smiled. "We're going to need a name for you. How about… Gray Boy?"_

_ The wolf shook his head. _

_"Wolfie?" _

_Another head shake. _

_"Hunter?" _

_He looked at her and almost smiled again._

_"Alright then, Hunter," she said, "Welcome to my home."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**OMG Danielle remembers! And the reunion you were all hoping for! I hope you guys are happy, I know I am! We are nearing the end, people can you believe it?! I'm so excited! No spoilers. See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Hugs and loves,**

**darkonesroses**


End file.
